Morning Bat
by willowchara
Summary: A Vampire girl is forced to transfer to the day class, upon the orders of Kaname. What is her purpose? How will she fare in a completely opposite world of her own? May contain spoilers! R&R.
1. I Don't Like You

My breath came out white against the black night sky. My body shivered. Why was Kaname making me do this? I didn't want to... But I knew that I had no choice. He was my leader. I had to do as I was told, or face the punishment.

I walked towards Cross Academy, my hands folded around a bag that was packed with all of my clothes and few, personal belongings. Here I was. Now all I had to do was get enrolled into the day class. My purpose: Watch over Yuki Cross. That was the soul of my mission. Ever since Zero had turned into a Vampire, she had been in immense danger, and I was going to put a stop to that.

The hard part was that I had to convince Chairman Cross that I was, in fact, a human. I had been going to Cross Academy for a while, now. But as a member of the night class. As you can see, this could cause some problems. I stepped into the building. Warmth rushed through me, and I felt relieved.

"So... your name?" I had gone into the night class under a fake name, under Kaname's orders, so it was safe to use my real name. "Taira Mizuumi." I said. "OK, you'll be sharing a dorm with Yuki Cross..." he trailed off. "Why won't she just call me dad?" he asked himself. I stumbled down the hall, but I wasn't tired. This was going to be extremely difficult. I'd have to reverse my entire sleep pattern.

I opened the door. Yuki wasn't in yet. She was probably off patrolling with Zero. I slipped under the covers, and prepared for her to come back.

She entered the room at around 12:30, by the clock on my bedside table. I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard her walk over to my bed. She shook my shoulder. Pretending to wake up forcefully, I slowly opened my eyes. "Hmm?" I asked. "Who are you." "Uhn..." I replied, pretending to be sleepy. "M'name's Taira Mizuumi. M'your new roommate." I answered. "Oh." she said, evidently surprised. She got changed in the bathroom and slipped into her bed, falling asleep immediately.

Waking up that morning, it took a long, long time for my eyes to adjust. Knowing her, she would probably find out what I was in no time at all. But as long as Zero never found out, I was OK. Speaking of Zero... I'd never met him before. I had absolutely no idea what he looked like, or how he acted. Speak of the devil, here he comes.

Yuki waved to Zero from in front of me. "Zero! Come here, I want you to meet someone!" she said. He walked over quickly. "Yuki, we're going to be late." he said. "Wait. This is Taira. She just got here last night. Taira, this is Zero." she said, gesturing her hand from me to him. "Pleasure to meet you." I said. He said nothing. "Well, haven't you got some 'mad social skills'?" I said sarcastically. He only glared. "What are you implying?" he said after a while. "That I don't like you."


	2. Bite

Things between Zero and I were rocky for the rest of the day. One snarky comment after another, going both ways. We chewed each other out pretty badly. Yuki was worn out by the end of the day, and I wondered vaguely if she would have trouble staying awake at night. I followed them from class to class, and my legs were tired. Not to mention my eyes, as I hadn't slept last night, and the blinding light of the sun hurt miserably on my dark eyes.

I couldn't complain, though. If I did, the jig would be up, and the whole thing would be pointless. I had to try...

Zero's POV

She was so... energetic. It was unreal. She was worse than Yuki, and she was pretty darn energetic. I wanted to punch her sometimes. It's not that I hated her, but her comments annoyed me so much. But it was probably that way for her, too. My cold reactions seemed to annoy her to death, but then she would make a stupid remark, and the cycle would restart.

She was tall, thin, and pretty. She would even be charming, if it wasn't for her attitude towards me. She had long, copper-colored hair, and green eyes. Her hair was cut short in the back, and got longer as it went forward.

I wish I could say that I thought at least someday I would get along with her. But I'm pretty sure that that will never, ever, happen. We were complete opposites. The strange thing about her, though, was that unlike every single solitary women in this school, she did not swoon over the night class members. When one looked at her, she would merely bow her head, as though she were some kind if servant. But I didn't suspect anything until I caught her in a low bow to Kuran Kaname. I must have been twenty yards away, keeping the girls from mobbing the night class, when Kaname walked by, and she struck a low bow, her head completely down.

That's when I first began to suspect that Taira was up to something secret.

Taira's POV

I knew that he suspected me. That couldn't be good. But I could not give up. Not yet. I could sense that he was about to make a dangerous move. I knew it had to be soon. It had been a while since he'd turned into a Vampire. Not _that _long, but I knew that he would give up on blood tablets. And soon. I could not back down from my post.

I knew I wasn't playing my part well. I knew that I needed and excuse for not sleeping at night, and for not eating. I would probably be forced to stomach something, but I'd have to throw it back up later. As I walked back to my dorm, I passed the chairman's office. "Taira," I heard from within, "Come here for a second." said the chairman. My breath stopped. I inched slowly into his office. "Yes?" I asked. "I now remember where I remember you from..." he began. My eyes widened. Oh, no. "You... are from the night class, aren't you?" he asked, looking up expectantly.

He had figured it out. "It's on Kaname's orders." I replied. "You must not say anything of this to anyone. Never. Not even Zero... I suppose... no, it'd be best not to tell Yuki, either. Do you understand? I am under strict orders." I explained. He nodded. "Can I know what those orders are?" I thought about it. "You will have to ask Kaname." I answered. "You will be a prefect along with Yuki and Zero. It will give you a better chance of fitting in, and you will be able to, also, possibly see Kaname and the others." I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

I walked out into the dark. I had decided not to wear my uniform, so as to allow freedom of movement. I was wearing a sleeveless grey dress and shorts on under. I had a dagger tied to one leg. I didn't know what sort of tricks a possible Level E Vampire could pull. I had my prefect sign on one arm, and I stepped farther into the dark.

I saw Zero leaning against a tree. Yuki was talking to him. I stood about fifty feet from where they were. I didn't think that they would notice me, until Zero stopped talking. "Yuki? Do you hear breathing?" asked Zero. Oh, dear... they were going to find me. Ah, well. They walked over to my tree. I came out from behind it, and stared at them. "You, Taira, you're not allowed to be out of the school." said Zero, who seemed to get a sort of bravado while saying this. I guess he liked the fact he got to tell me off.

"I am a prefect, too, Zero." I replied. "Pfft, no way." he said. But he looked on my arm to make sure. His eyes widened in disbelief. "You can ask the chairman, if you want." I said. He merely stared at me, stunned, then stalked off, muttering to himself.

The next evening, I was slowly walking back to the dorm. I knew that the night class had already started class, and it wasn't time to go outside yet. I was about to turn the corner, away from where Zero was staying, when I heard a loud thump come from inside. I knew he had made his move. I dashed through the hall and into his room. No one was there...

But the bathroom door was shut and locked. Think a lock is an obstacle? Think again. I pulled back my fist, and slammed it into the door window. I leapt through it, only to see Zero on the ground, Yuki practically on top of him. It took me a few extra seconds to figure out what was and wasn't going on.

He was drinking her blood. I dashed to Yuki, pulling her away from him. I pulled him off, and slapped him, hard, across the face, leaving the red mark of a hand. He gaped at me, blood dripping from his mouth. "How did you know?" Luckily, Kaname had made up a clever life story for me to cover all the bases. "I was attacked by a Vampire at age ten. And do you really think I would be a prefect and not not know all about Vampires, besides? I've seen the way you look at her neck, Zero, and I'm not an idiot." I told him.

_**I had failed my mission. She had already been bitten. And I was going to have to suffer for it.**_


	3. Opened Casket

Taira's POV  
I felt sick to my stomach. To protect Yuki farther, there was only one thing left to do to keep Zero from feeding on her again. Offer my own blood. "Yuki, you are too important to the chairman to be doing this. Zero, you have two options." I said. "Live off blood tablets and suffer, or drink _my _blood..." I trailed off, waiting for his answer, but I knew that it was no to my blood. But I also knew from the look in his eyes that he was still thirsty, and this one time, he was going to. I made myself go limp. I was used to this, although I usually flinched away from Vampires because they would feed off of me if they got to the point that they could no longer withstand blood tablets.

Zero sank his teeth deep into my neck. I hoped he could not taste that I was a Vampire. I closed my eyes tightly. But I knew that this would be no good. He would not survive off blood tablets any longer, and Yuki would help him survive. She would offer to be his prey, and when I wasn't here, they would do what they had to do.

Zero was finally done, and I collapsed on the floor. he had taken so much. I looked at my shaking hands: They were chalk pale.

I walked out of Zero's room, and towards the night class dorms. I had to report to Kaname, both with information, and for my punishment. This was going to hurt. I quickly ran up the many flights of stairs to Kaname's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in," said Kaname. "Taira." he nodded at me. I bowed low to the ground.

"Kaname, I... I have failed you." I said. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Here it came. "Taira," he said getting out of his chair. The other Vampires had entered the room to watch me suffer. "Taira, Taira, Taira..." he said. "I... I didn't want it to come to this, but I have let your many failures slip for far too long, without the written punishment. It is the law you must live with. Ruka, fetch it." he said to the female Vampire standing at my right. She nodded silently and left. I stood up, and straightened myself.

The other Vampires tide me into a chair to prevent me from escaping. Tears were streaming down my face. I had to face this like the many Vampire servants before me. I shouldn't cry. My grandmother and mother had both had to endure the same punishment. I squeezed my hands into tight fists, and shut my eyes tightly. "Open your eyes, Taira. You will watch, like your mother and grandmother before you." said Kaname. No, no, no! Don't do it! I wanted to scream at them all, but held back.

Ruka came back with a small wooden casket with a silver lock keeping the lid tightly shut. I should have left the academy when I had the chance, but they would have tracked me down...

Kaname opened the casket with a matching silver key, and he took out a small fleshy mass. That mass was my heart. My beating heart. He was going to... "You know the punishment, Taira. Without this, you will not have any trouble completing your tasks. It will take years for you to grow a new heart. So, with that..." he trailed of, and took out a match, "No..." He lit a fire in the fire place, "No..." He took hold of my heart, "No..." And thrust it into the fire. "NO!" I shouted. I felt a burning, stinging sensation in my chest. It got worse and worse. I was screaming and writhing in agony, as I watched and felt my heart burn and shrivel up.

My eyes became blank. My character and personality left me... Who was I again? Oh, yes. Taira Mizuumi. I have to protect Yuki Cross, even if death takes me in the process. I would not show how I was feeling... How was I feeling? I don't know. "How am I feeling, Kaname-sama?" I said slowly in monotone, my eyes were sure to look blank. "You are determined, Taira, to protect Yuki Cross. You may even die to protect her. Is this clear?" he asked me. "Yes, Kaname-sama. I will protect Yuki Cross, adopted daughter of chairman Cross, from Zero Kiriyuu, adopted son of chairman Cross. I will go as far as death to protect her." I recited, again, in monotone. "Dismissed." Kaname said to me.

The Vampires around me undid the knots holding me. I flexed my arms, and got up mechanically. I bowed low to the floor, and slowly left the room, back to my dorm. Yuki was already there. "Oh, hello, Taira. Where were you tonight?" she asked. "Oh, I am very sorry." I replied. "I was out for some midnight wonderings." I said, smiling slowly, to try to show her I was supposed to be feeling happy. "I think I will go to bed, now." I told her. I got dressed in the bathroom. My reflection in the mirror was dead-looking. My pale face was expressionless, and the emotions I tried out looked fake. I walked slowly into my bed, and lay down. Before I shut my eyes, I saw Yuki looking at me strangely. I could not recall in my mind exactly what emotion it was.

_My eyes closed. Blackness. No light would ever find me. _

_**Never.**_


	4. Forming Heart

Zero's POV

In the morning, I went to meet Yuki and Taira. I was hesitant, I have to admit. The little run-in with Taira last night had shaken me. I had even taken her blood. I expected her to lash out at me as soon as I showed up. To bombard me with questions and comments. To be her usual, spunky, energetic self.

Boy, was I ever wrong.

Yuki's POV

What exactly was up with Taira? She would hardly speak, and when she did, she would speak robotic-like. Using near perfect grammar, and the longer way of saying things, such as 'I am', instead of 'I'm'. It bothered me. It couldn't be because of Zero, and I knew it. She had taken it cooly, and excepted that he was a Vampire. There was something else wrong with her.

Zero's POV

As I approached Yuki and Taira, I saw something that startled me: Her eyes. They were blank. Her once energetic, sparkling, green eyes held none of her former personality. Her face was expressionless. I could see no hint of annoyance, fear, pain, sadness, happiness. Nothing. She stared at the ground, Yuki looking worriedly at her face.

I walked up to them. "What's up?" I asked casually. "I don't think Taira feels very well..." replied Yuki. "No," Taira decided to butt in. "It is not that. But I thank you both very much for worrying about me... I am... fine." she finished lamely. She looked up, and smiled. It looked entirely fake.

I looked at Yuki and she looked at me, shrugging. She obviously had no idea what to do.

Taira's POV

Over the next few weeks, I was always watching Zero's movements. Was he planning something? Only about three weeks after my hearts disposal did I start to... I do not know what emotion it was, and I was surprised there was any emotion there at all. I began to feel strange whenever I saw Zero. Of course, my heart would not beat faster, as there wasn't one to do so, but my face would feel hot. I didn't know what it meant, so I decided to look up the names of emotions in the Encyclopedia. As I didn't know which one it was, I looked up all the ones that I knew the names for.

Happy... no, that wasn't it... Sad? No, not that one, either. Confusion? Well, by the definition of it, I'm pretty sure that I was feeling that now, but that wasn't what I felt. Hatred? No, that was most certainly not it.

Then I came upon it. Love. Love. I... loved... him? The definition seemed to fit what I felt. This was strange, getting my emotions together again. And, so soon. I didn't think they would be back for at least another... five years, was it? I can't remember. But one thing was certain: I was in love with Zero Kiriyuu. Not even my heart's destruction could stop it. Not even the other Vampires. Not time.


	5. Pure Blood

willow: Yes, people. It's been a VERY long time for this story. But, now I finally started writing this one again, so... ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zero's POV

That night, Taira still wasn't better. I decided that I would follow her tonight. Maybe it would lead to something? I told Yuki about it, and she agreed that was best.

I followed her all night. She had a few run-ins with the night class, but that was typical...

- - - - - - - - - -

Taira's POV

I knew that he was following me. So Kaname-sama and I resorted to note-passing. He wouldn't be able to see. Kaname-sama seemed pleased to know that Yuki hadn't been bitten again. When I was walking to my dorm, only then did Zero confront me.

"Taira, what is going on?" he asked. I felt my face get hot. Oh, no. "I-it is nothing. It truly is nothing! I promise, Zero, it is not anything!" I told him. "Right there! Why are you talking like that?" "Because-" I started. Shoot, had I been about to tell him? "Because...?" he urged me on. "It is nothing!" I shouted at him. Huh, more emotion? What was this one? "Taira, listen to me!" he said, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me. My face was getting hotter. "You're not yourself. Yuki and I need to know what happened!"

Kaname-sama! Help me! He'll find out! Help me! But Kaname-sama didn't come. Yuki did not walk down the hall like she usually did at this time, and- Yuki. I shook free of Zero. Oh, no! Oh, no! It had only been a few months! Kaname-sama wasn't going to do that now, was he? I banged open Yuki's door. "Yuki!" I yelled. But her window was open. So, Kaname-sama was planning on it.

Zero came rushing in. "Yuki! Where's Yuki? Taira!?" he yelled at me. "I think that she has been... taken." I told him. It was my fault. I hadn't wanted Kaname-sama to do this. No. I hadn't. It was my fault. I'd let my guard down. Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. Then I felt arms envelope me, and lips on mine. Zero? He pulled away. "I'm going to go find Yuki, OK?" he told me. Then he rushed from the room. So did I.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zero's POV

I rushed outside, and onto the roof. I smelled blood. Blood. I rushed to the edge of the balcony, where the upper roof was no longer above me, only to see Yuki in Kaname's arms. Blood coming from her neck, and blood everywhere. I pointed the Bloody Rose at them both. "Vampires. You, too, Yuki." I told them. But she stepped in front of Kaname. Arms wide. "Zero, you can't. This... he... he's my brother." she said. Then she fainted. I couldn't believe my ears. Brother?

Kaname took her in her arms. "Taira, where are you?" he said, suddenly. What did he want with Taira? Then I felt a presence above me. There she was. Taira. Her hair blew in the the light breeze. Her eyes were no longer green. They were bright red. "Kaname-sama." she nodded. No. No. She was... a vampire, too? Why? I had... I had loved... But I couldn't think it. I didn't want to. "Come, Taira. You have done well protecting Yuki from Zero until the right time." said Kaname. What? I looked at Taira. She looked away, and came down from the roof. "I am sorry, Zero. So sorry." she said. Then followed Kaname towards the moon dorms.

I wondered blindly towards the chairman's office. I pushed open the door. "You knew." I said. He nodded. "About Taira, too?" I asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about Taira? Either one of them?" I asked harshly. "Zero, Yuki is a pure blood. So is Taira." I breathed in sharply. A pure blood? "No, Taira is not the pure blood that you are thinking of." he said. I looked at him. "Her line of vampire blood is descended from vampires that were born to serve others. Servant vampires. They were known as the Dorei race. They were created to serve other pure bloods. They were born separate from their hearts, but they had emotions until they failed at something. Then their hearts would be destroyed by the owner. Hers was destroyed by Kaname because she failed in keeping Yuki safe from you. You bit Yuki, and Taira had to pay the price. That's why she was acting so strange." he explained to me. So it was my fault? It was my fault? "But now that she has successfully completed this one, and her heart is gone, she will be..." Promoted? Please say that... "Terminated. With her heart gone, after this mission, it will get harder and harder to control her." Terminated? No!

Terminated? And it was my fault.


	6. The Number Zero

**Hey, all you peoples. Well, here's the next chapter of Morning Bat. I'm probably going to skip a lot of details about what goes on at the academy after Yuki is found out, so don't expect much. Anyways, enjoy!**

I wondered back to the moon dorm. My eyes were bright red. I was breaking, and I could feel it. My time was slowly ending. I would never see Zero again. By the time he would hear of my fate, I would be long gone. I smiled to myself. This was by far a better ending than I had hoped for.

Yuki was taken to Kaname's room. I could only imagine the 'shenanigans' going on in there. Here I went, attempting to lighten the mood. I sighed. I was in my 'work' attire. A loosely fitting white dress that covered all of my arms and legs.

Ruka walked swiftly up the stairs. She eyed me diligently. "Ah!" I exclaimed in realization. I got on the floor, kneeling. She smirked. I knew it gave her great pleasure to know I would soon be leaving. Kaname walked from the room. "Kaname-sama. Will you allow me to look after Yu-" "No." "But-" "No buts. You know the rules, Taira. You know you can't 'prove' yourself. You know this." he said. I looked down, and nodded.

After Kaname left, Yuki emerged from the room, and was flanked by two others. When she saw me, she just looked at me. I didn't know if she didn't recognize me, or what. She just walked by.

A pang was felt in my chest. "_Rido..." _I whispered. He had revived him. My time was quickly drawing closer. I stepped into the courtyard. I knew Kaname-sama would be coming back. And there was Zero. Behind a tree. No doubt he would be imprisoned later by that Vampire-hunter. I smiled at him gently. His eyes widened, and I knew why. Kaname-sama was no doubt behind me, with a poisoned bullet, aimed for where my heart should be. "Good bye, Taira." he said, aiming.

"Five..._"_ I whispered. I heard the gun move. "Four..." I heard it revolving. "Three..." I heard Kaname-sama's intake of breath. "Two..." His finger was on the trigger. "One..." He was pulling back his finger. A single tear dripped down my cheek. "_Zero." _A splitting pain was between my ribs for no more than a second. And I saw Zero's horrified face. And Yuki's saddened expression. Kaname's frowning mouth. Then I knew no more. I never would...

_**Five Months Later...**_

Zero's POV

School was finally back to normal. After a long battle with crazed Vampires, it was finally over with. Yuki was allowed to stay with the day class. Everything was how it used to be... except... I shook my head. No. I wouldn't think of that. But yet...

_"Five... four... three... two... one... Zero..." I watched as Taira's watery eyes dimmed, and her figure slumped to the ground. In a wisp of smoke, she was gone, and her white dress lay empty on the stone walkway. Ruka smirked from her perch on a pillar, and Kaname's face was merciful, if not angry. Yuki looked anguished, and I wondered what I looked like..._

Taira had died because of me. If I hadn't bitten Yuki, her heart wouldn't have been taken, and she could have lived. But that was in the past. I couldn't do anything about it now. I walked out onto the stone walkway, and I saw the charred patches where some of Taira's remains had burned the rock. I walked towards my dorm, ready to lie down until prefect duty came around. I stopped by the chairman's office, hoping to find Yuki, but instead, I found a girl with short, copper hair. Her back was to me, and she was having an animated conversation with the chairman.

"Ah, Zero!" said the chairman. The girl jumped a bit. "I'd like you to meet our new day class student." he said, gesturing to the girl. She turned to face me. Those same, piercing, green eyes looked up at me. _Her _eyes. She smiled. "Hello. My name is-" I cut her off. "Taira?" I asked softly. "Um... yes... why- how?" she said confused. I didn't care if she didn't remember. I hugged her, pulling her close to me. She went rigged, and when I pulled away, her eyes were hazy. Then they were back to normal. "Zero?" she asked hesitantly. I smiled. Something I never did. I nodded. She teared up, and buried her face in my jacket. "I missed you." she said. "Me, too."

_"Zero."_

_**End**_


End file.
